StarShop
The StarShop is a place where the player can go to purchase Rare Monsters and exclusive decorations with Starpower. It was introduced in the 1.3.6 update. Rare Monsters Availability Different rare monsters are available for purchase at different times. Check news to find out if any are currently available. The one exception is the Rare Wubbox which is available all the time. Cost Monsters can only be purchased for an island if they can exist on that island. For example, you can buy a Rare Noggin on Plant Island, but not on Cold Island. Monsters bought from the StarShop are eggs and must be incubated just like normal eggs before they can be placed on an island. The Nursery must be empty to purchase an egg. There also used to be frequent "Rares Duet" offers where two Rares of opposite elements in the StarShop are on sale, which lasts a week. When such Rares are offered they become available for that duration (or discounted by half in pre-2.0.0.). Unfortunately, since one day after the 2.0.0 update, released in September 2016, the Rares will only be in the StarShop when there are certain limited events, or only available on a rotational basis, making the Rares more "rare". However, due to the multitude of complaints by the My Singing Monsters fans, it had been announced that the Rares would become all-year-round available from 23rd September 2016 to the end of September, at the time also decreasing their cost by 75%. Also fortunately, in the same post they announce rotational basis of a Rares Duet every Wednesday (in Canadian Time) from October 5th 2016, to balance against the "Rare Monster crisis" which would otherwise mean no Rares after September 2016. From November 2017, the Rares Duets discontinued. This is replaced with Rares Solos in 5th February 2018, starting with Rare Furcorn. Each Rare will be available for one week, every two weeks. It will be 50% discounted in the first 48 hours. On 19th February 2018, the Rare Entbrat was released to the StarShop for the week, but now the cost of purchasing Rare Naturals through the StarShop has doubled, making them cost exactly the same amount for the first 48 hours of the release. Decorations The following decorations are available from the StarShop. These are available all-year and all-day. Rare Duet History From October 2016 to November 15th 2017, Rares Duets appeared every week for a full week. It started every Wednesday, on precisely 19:00 UTC (except for the first week, which was every Tuesday). They provided two Rares of opposite elements and make them available in the StarShop for that week. For more info, see Rares Duets. Rare Solo History :See Breeding Availability#StarShop, for availability in StarShop from 2019 and later. thumb Rare Solos supersede Rare Duets after almost three months of no StarShop deals at all. Instead of two Rares of opposite elements releasing weekly, one Rare is re-released and last for 5 days. They later doubled the price of the Rares. *5th February 2018 to 10th February 2018 - Rare Furcorn *19th February 2018 to 22th February 2018 - Rare Entbrat *5th March 2018 to 8th March 2018 - Rare Clamble *19th March 2018 to 22th March 2018 - Rare Potbelly *2th April 2018 to 5th April 2018 - Rare Cybop *13th April 2018 to 18th April 2018 - Rare Deedge *27th April 2018 to 3nd May 2018 - Rare Reedling *13th May 2018 to 18th May 2018 - Rare Tweedle *27th May 2018 to 2nd June 2018- Rare Drumpler *11th June 2018 to 16th June 2018 - Rare Shellbeat *25th June 2018 to 30th June 2018 - Rare T-Rox *10th July 2018 to 16th July 2018 - Rare PomPom *23th July 2018 to 27th July 2018 - Rare Pango *5th August 2018 to 9th August 2018 - Rare Noggin *19th August 2018 to 24th August 2018 - Rare Scups *10th to 14th September 2018 - Rare Mammott, Potbelly, Pango, Fwog, Oaktopus, Pummel, Thumpies, PomPom, Riff, Shellbeat (at full price) *17th to 21st September 2018 - Rare Toe Jammer, Shrubb, Bowgart, Congle, Cybop, Drumpler, T-Rox, Spunge, Dandidoo, Quarrister (at full price) *24th to 28th September 2018 - Rare Noggin, Tweedle, Furcorn, Maw, Quibble, Clamble, Scups, Reedling, Entbrat, Deedge (at full price) '''Note: Partial missing information between October 2018 to December 2018' *6th to 11th November 2018 - Rare Clamble *20th to 25th November 2018 - Rare Quarrister *4th to 9th December 2018 - Rare Pango Notes *In version 2.3.4, the StarShop was expanded to be on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, and Psychic Island. In version 2.3.5, the StarShop was expanded further to be on Faerie Island. The Star Rocks, however, remain exclusive to the Natural Islands. *In the description of the 1.3.6 update, "StarShop" is written with bicapitalisation, or "CamelCase". *Some of decorations are very similar to PlayStation Vita exclusive decorations. Specifically, the Thumpies Totem, Too resembles the Thumpies Totem and Mount Knottshurr resembles the Mountain Morsel. The Thunker is actually a decoration originally unused in My Singing Monsters' prequel, My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. *Formerly the Rares Duets from October 2016 to present started every Tuesday, but changed due a random mishap that had caused Starpower to arrive too late, causing Big Blue Bubble to extend the first Rares Duet. *The original StarShop decorations are: Thumpies Totem, Too, Star Rocks, Freed Thing, Mount Knottshurr, and Boss Monument in order of cheapest to most expensive. *StarShop decorations that were added in Version 2.2.2 are: Hammock, Bingo Bango Bongos, Smunkit, Striking Bulbs, Innertuba, Elmenco Stump, Swurlee Tree, Sweetstreamz Tree, PU System, Spatial Sapling, Ockulo Tree, The Thunker, Cold Globe, and Givutawai Tree, in order of cheapest to most expensive. *The audio clip for tapping on a Cold Globe was in the update before it was added. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Decorations Category:StarShop